


His Reason to Smoke

by NightwingsAngel



Series: His Reason... [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Language, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Slash, They're finally back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingsAngel/pseuds/NightwingsAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Jason are enjoying each other's company on Christmas Eve, but with a snow storm still raging through Gotham Jason hasn't had the chance to get Dick a Christmas gift. He decides that being honest about it is the best option instead of pretending that he's magically going to find one before the next morning. What he doesn't expect is Dick's reaction and the habit that Dick apparently picked up while he was away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Reason to Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Only one more post to go. The next one I post will be rated M :) There may be a T version too, if anyone wants it. Otherwise it's just going to be M.

Jason had always been the more organized one. Even back when he was Robin –a teenager –he still kept his room cleaner than Dick ever had. He’d never understood how Dick could just drop his things around his room and not care that they weren’t put away. In the same way, Dick had never understood why Jason wouldn’t toss his jacket on the floor every once in a while. It wasn’t that Jason was OCD, he just liked things to be clean and organized. And it wasn’t that Dick was dirty, he’d just rather kick his shoes off while on the couch then walk all the way over to the door to sit them on the mat neatly. Which was why Dick was now seated on his own bed while Jason wandered around his room with his laundry hamper.

                A snow storm had hit Gotham late two days before. Now, on Christmas Eve, it was still in full swing. The lights inside the manor had remained steady as the wind whistled outside the windows. The grounds were coated in so much snow that nothing was visible, though even if the ground hadn’t been covered, the snow still falling was so thick that visibility was limited considerably. Which had prevented patrol the last couple of nights, not that Dick was complaining. He’d much rather laze around the manor with Jason instead of sitting in front of the cave computer while the rest of his family were given the privilege of taking on the city’s criminals.  

                “Babe, will you put the hamper down?” Dick requested as Jason gathered a pile of Dick’s clothes off the floor and discarded them in the blue hamper he’d been carrying around the room with him.

                Dick was laying on the center of his bed, on his stomach. Alfred kept the manor warm enough that he was able to comfortably go without a shirt, though he still wore a pair of worn black sweatpants and white socks. He had his arms folded beneath his head, and his chin resting on them, as he watched his boyfriend work.

                “Will you clean up your own shit?” Jason responded as he scowled at a shirt he swiped from where it was hanging off the arm of Dick’s desk chair.

                “I promise I’ll have my room clean by diner if you just come lay with me for a bit. Don’t you need a smoke break?”

                Jason snorted. “You’re bringing up my precious nicotine?  You really want me to stop, don’t you?”

                Dick took full advantage of the fact that he knew Jason couldn’t resist his blue eyes and he widened them as he let his bottom lip just out a little. “Please?”

                With a roll of his eyes, and a deep chuckle, Jason set the hamper down and flopped beside Dick unceremoniously. The comfortable mattress gave beneath Jason, adjusting to his form as he laid back and folded his arms behind his head. Dick sat up so he could copy Jason’s position.

                “Thank you,” the blue bird leaned over and pecked the younger man’s cheek before completely turning so he could bury his nose in Jason’s neck.

                Inhaling brought a comforting scent to Dick’s nostrils. It was a scent that a week ago he was sure he’d never get to enjoy again. Smoke, spice, and Jason’s own natural musk. It immediately set Dick at peace as he hummed and allowed his lips to ghost over the skin beneath Jason’s left ear.

                The younger man shivered as Dick continued to trail his mouth down his neck. He was kissing him. There was no pressure behind those lips. Instead, it was a soft caress. A light tickle. It was strangely more intimate than any kiss ever could be. Like Dick was worshiping him.

                Jason let out a soft, pleased sound as his boyfriend began to mouth around the collar of his shirt. He moved an arm out from under his head to wrap it around Dick and settle it in his raven hair. He let his fingers card through Dick’s hair, caressing and petting it as his eyes slipped closed beneath Dick’s soft touch.

                “I’ve missed you,” Dick said for what felt like the thousandth time since they’d rekindled their relationship.

                “I know,” Jason responded as he’d started developing the habit to. He felt Dick’s lips twitch and assumed it was out of annoyance, for even though Dick hadn’t told him he knew that his lack of returning Dick’s sentiments was starting to bug the other man. He hadn’t said he’d missed Dick when he was told that he was missed, he hadn’t said that he’d loved Dick when he was told that he was loved, and he knew that it was starting to irritate Dick. He only felt slightly bad for it, though. For, he’d said as much before their relationship had ended and Dick had only now responded in like. To be honest, the first time he’d told Dick that he’d loved him had taken more strength than he’d ever thought it would. He’d never been good at the sappy, sentimental crap like Dick had. It wasn’t as easy for him to say such things…despite wanting to.

                “I love you,” Dick’s breath tickled Jason’s collarbone and he felt his heart clench as he wished to say those words back. When he tried, however, they got stuck in his throat and all he managed to get out was a low hum of acknowledgement.

                Dick must have chosen to ignore Jason’s hum as he rolled so he was laying on top of Jason, he legs on either side of his boyfriend’s. He continued to mouth at Jason’s collarbone for a moment longer before slowly sitting up. His hands trailed down Jason’s chest, coming to rest on the red fabric covering Jason’s abdomen. Cerulean eyes met teal ones as Dick made sure Jason was looking at him when he said, “I really have missed you. I’m glad we’re back together. When you told Bruce that you wouldn’t come back to the manor unless I wasn’t here, I was sure that this was going to be the worst Christmas ever.”

                Jason reached up and brushed part of Dick’s hair away from his eyes. He liked how shaggy it’d gotten in his absence, it gave Dick more of a boyish appearance, but he wanted to see those blue eyes. 

                “I decided it didn’t matter though. I told Bruce that I was leaving and that I’d let you know that you could come home. He wasn’t happy about it. He said I was acting childish. That we both were,” Dick paused to take a breath to steady himself. “I gave him the gift I got you and told him to only give it to you if you wanted it. I figured you’d be too pissed at me to accept it but I’d bought it for you before you left. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I never had the chance to give it to you. I still wanted you to have it, though, even if I couldn’t see your face when you opened it.”

                “Dick…”

                “I’m glad you made me come back. I’d much rather be here, with you now, then eating Chinese take out and pretending that I’m not a grown man watching Rudolph alone.” The smile Dick gave was soft, “And now I get to see you open your gift too.”

                “Yeah…about that…”Jason sat up and urged Dick off his lap. He didn’t want to admit what he was about to, but with the snow storm still raging he knew he’d either have to admit it now or the next day. And he’d rather not do it in front of the whole family. “I was pretty pissed off at you when I went Christmas shopping.”

                “Yeah, I bet,” Dick acknowledged.

                “I didn’t…Dick, I…Fuck, I didn’t get you a gift,” Jason closed his eyes, not wanting to see the disappointment he was sure would be on Dick’s face. To his surprise, a weight resettled on his lap and a soft chuckle caressed his ears.

                “Little wing.”

                Jason opened his eyes in confusion as Dick rested his arms on his shoulders. Dick was grinning, his eyes were shining, and one of his hands was slipping up into the hair at the nape of Jason’s neck.

                “Don’t be ridiculous. You got me the best gift ever.”

                “Dick, I’m not joking. I seriously didn’t fucking get you anything.”

                “Yes, you did,” Dick leaned in so his lips were hovering above Jason’s. “Didn’t anyone tell you? All I wanted for Christmas this year was you.”

                Jason didn’t respond at first when Dick’s lips pressed against his. In his mind Dick should be angry with him, not kissing him, but he wasn’t going to let a moment to kiss Dick float by unused. Just as Dick was about to pull away, Jason leaned forward and firmly pressed his lips against Dick’s.

                The small, raspy moan that caught in Dick’s throat when Jason surged forward was enough to make him smirk. He wrapped his arms around the other man and flipped them so that Dick was beneath him. He groaned into their kiss as one of Dick’s long legs wrapped itself around his waist, pulling him even closer to the body beneath his.

                “I love you,” Dick repeated his sentiment from earlier, though this time Jason took advantage of the gap Dick’s words left between his lips, and peeked his tongue inside the other bird’s mouth. Dick went slack in Jason’s arms as he allowed his boyfriend to explore his mouth.

                Slowly, Jason coaxed Dick’s own tongue into action. Dick was making little noises as he threaded both of his hands in Jason’s hair and tugged slightly. The tug felt glorious and Jason had to pull away from the kiss to gasp. He smirked as he stared down at Dick, who wore a wide smile.

                Both birds were panting, trying to catch their breath, as Jason rested his forehead against Dick’s. He dropped a quick, innocent kiss to Dick’s mouth before saying, “You taste like peppermint.”

                Dick laughed. “I raided the kitchen earlier. Don’t tell Alfred.”

                “Peppermint patties?”

                “No,” Dick lightly shook his head. “Almond bark with peppermint chips.”

                “Ah,” Jason responded before placing a lazy kiss on Dick’s forehead. “I might have to sneak some of those away later.”

                “If Damian hasn’t gotten to them first. He and Tim were dividing a plan to steal the gingerbread men and almond bark as I left the kitchen.”

                “Those two…I thought they were dangerous separate but together they’re a lethal weapon. When did they start getting along so well?”

                “About the time Damian started texting Maps.”

                “Maps?” Jason supported himself on his elbows, so he was hovering over Dick. Dick’s leg was still wrapped around his waist, but he wasn’t about to point it out to the bird below him for he quite liked it there.

                “Shhhh,” Dick held a finger up to his grin. “I’m not supposed to know her name. She goes to school with Dami.”

                “I wonder how she got Timmy and him to get along.”

                “I think Damian actually went to Tim for help in talking to her.”

                “Seriously? The Prince of Gotham didn’t know how to talk to a girl?”

                “Be nice,” Dick chided. “We didn’t know how to talk to girls at his age either. I had no idea what I was doing when I started dating, sometimes I think I don’t even know what I’m doing now.”

                “I hear ya,” Jason agreed with a smirk. “I’m going to have to find out who this Maps girl is, though. Gotta have something to hold over baby bat’s head.”

                “Well, if you find out anything you should share. I don’t know much. He and Tim are pretty hush-hush about the whole affair.”

                “I will,” Jason promised. “And how are Timmy and the clone doing? I haven’t heard much about their relationship since I got back. He spending the holidays at the Kent farm, right?”

                “Yeah. As far I know, they’re doing really well,” Dick informed. “They were a bit bummed that they wouldn’t be spending Christmas together but they both wanted to be with their families.”

                “That’s what I like to hear,” Jason rolled off Dick and sat beside him. He let his legs dangle off the bed as he rested his elbows on them. “Now the only one of us that needs paired up is the big ol’ bat himself.”

                “And Alfred.”

                “Pst,” Jason scoffed. “Been there. Tried that. He wasn’t amused.”

                “You tried setting Alfred up? When?” Dick raised a quizzical brow.

                “Back when I was Robin. Tried to set him up with my home economics teacher. Mrs. Russel. She was a nice old lady. I thought they’d get along fine. Alfred said he was much too old for teenage shenanigans, though, and never let me introduce him to her.”

                Dick laughed and stretched his arms above his head, or tried to as his left arm wouldn’t raise all the way. As Jason stood to look for his cigarettes, he heard his blue bird’s shoulder pop. Dick gave a low moan and rolled his shoulders before letting both of his arms fall back to the bed.

                “You really need to get that shoulder looked at, babe,” Jason rummaged through his jacket and then patted his jeans’ pockets as he couldn’t find his cigarettes.

                “I have,” Dick stated and lolled his head to the side lazily so he could watch Jason. “Dr. Leslie says I just need some more therapy for it. In a few months I should regain eighty-five percent mobility.”

                “Only eighty-five?”

                “It’s not reasonable to expect a hundred. I’ve dinged this shoulder up a lot in the past. It’s like B’s back. One of these day’s it’s just going to quit,” Dick frowned. “What are you looking for?”

                “My smokes. You seen ‘em?”

                “You left them on the bed this morning,” Dick informed. “I didn’t want to accidentally crush them so I put them in the nightstand.”

                “You picked something up? I’m shocked,” Jason grinned.

                Dick stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend as Jason opened the nightstand to grab his pack of cigarettes. When a confused line marred Jason’s peaceful features, Dick sat up slightly and asked, “What’s wrong?”

                “I never left a pack in your room here before I left…”Jason trailed off. “And I know my current one only has four left in it, sadly. So why’s there another half full pack in here with mine?”

                “Oh, that,” Dick could feel his face heating up. “I forgot about that one.”

                “Is there a reason your face looks like a cherry?” Jason raised a brow as he lit one of his own cigarettes, not caring that he was Dick’s room since ashtrays had magically found their way into every room at the manor.

                Dick folded his legs beneath him and leaned back on his hands. With a shrug he said, “I told you, I missed you.”

                Jason took a moment to let the meaning of Dick’s words sink in. He blinked, exhaled smoke, and then said, “Are you telling me that you bought a pack of smokes, and used them, because you missed me?”

                “It was only the one pack,” Dick grumbled like he was a teenager who just got caught smoking by his father.

                “But you don’t smoke. You’ve always hated that I do.”

                “I know, but….”

                “But what?”

                Dick hesitated.

                “Dickie?”

                “They tasted like you,” Dick admitted with a sheepish smile. “Sometimes I’d dream of how hurt you looked when you found Rose at my place and I’d wake up crying. I wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep. Not at first. The cigarettes helped. Their flavor brought different dreams. They were brief and normally ended up turning bad, but for a few moments I wouldn't be dreaming of you leaving. I’d be dreaming of us, on my couch….of your lips and your taste…your touch…” with each word, Dick’s cheeks darkened.

                Jason move to stand in front of Dick. “You haven’t smoked them since we’ve gotten back together, right?”

                “Right.”

                “Good. I’ll be confiscating them. I don’t want you to use them.”

                “Why?”

                Jason grinned. “Because smoking’s my thing and I don’t think Bruce could handle it if he found out his golden boy was practicing the nasty habits of his prodigal son.”

                Dick chuckled. “Okay, I promise. No more smoking. As long as I get to keep kissing you.”

                “Anytime you want, babe,” Jason smirked before leaning down to capture Dick’s lips in another kiss. It really was good to be back home.

 


End file.
